peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: The Stick Of Truth
'Peppa Pig: The Stick Of Truth '''is a 2019 action-adventure tactical role-playing video game based off the British children’s series ''Peppa Pig. It serves as the sequel to the video game Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole. A release date has yet to be confirmed. Story The children have switched games, going from superheroes to a medieval D&D-like genre. Now, Peppa’s Fantasia is fighting against Rebecca’s Pact- and trying to solve the mystery behind the origins of their animal-populated world. Gameplay The games machanics work very differently than The Fractured But Whole. Rather than a grid that all characters can move around on, characters are stuck in one position. Plot The game begins with The New Pig leaving their bedroom one morning to find their parents arguing. When they see their son, they tell him to go outside, where he receives a message from Peppa to come to her backyard. The player goes there, where Peppa reveals that they are switching games, because superheroes has become a silly game. They are now playing “Knights and Fairies”. Unfortunately, The New Pig can’t play because he’s of the superhero kind. However, Peppa tells him that he can join if he can pick a class- options are Fairy, Wizard, Knight, or Buddhist- and test out his attacks on Pedro for training. Unfortunately, Pedro is nowhere to be found, so The New Pig must attack Peppa. After, Peppa shows The New Pig the legendary relic known as the Stick Of Truth. She then tells The New Pig to find Pedro while she heals herself. At Pedro’s house, Pedro the Buddhist is shown meditating (when he’s really just sleeping). Pedro tells The New Pig that he won’t go to Peppa’s house unless The New Pig proves he’s a member- by meditatingm which summons Buddha, whom the player then fights. After doing this, Pedro will agree to join the game. When The New Pig goes back to Peppa’s house, she initiates him into the group, which is called Peppa’s Fantasia. Suddenly, the base is attacked by Rebecca’s Pact, which is the rival team. After The New Pig battles each member, they flee, but Suzy informs Peppa that they took the Stick Of Truth. She decides that they should track Rebecca’s Pact down and attack them at their location. The New Pig goes around town, setting up security cameras (which also gives an opportunity to explore the town). Finally, the pact is located at a security base, which Peppa‘s Fantasia breaks into. They are suddenly caught in a net and greeted by a fox dressed in armour who calls himself “The General”. He tells the kids that while they are playing their game, he is planning something much bigger: flood the town with beer, making them all drunk forever (though the kids think the beer is poison that will make everybody zombies. The General then sends a wave of beer flowing through the town. It washes into the town, turning everyone into “zombies“. As Peppa‘s Fantasia watches in horror, the screen suddenly goes black, and then The New Pig is shown waking up in his bed. Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games